Tactical Cuke (PvZH)
:For the item of a similar name that appears exclusively in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Cuke. For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Tactical Cuke. 225px |cost = 6 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Trick |flavor text = He comes from a long line of very precise cucumbers. |ability = Destroy all Plants and Zombies on the Ground.}} Tactical Cuke is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability instantly destroys all plants and zombies on ground lanes. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Trick *'Ability:' Destroy all Plants and Zombies on the Ground. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He comes from a long line of very precise cucumbers. Strategies With Tactical Cuke works similar to except for costing 1 more sun and its ability being more extreme in a way. While Doom-Shroom only destroys stronger plants and zombies, Tactical Cuke is a complete reset of the ground lanes. If your opponent spends many brains playing zombies of great power, Tactical Cuke is a great way to erase their play. With enough spare sun, this can be followed up by a powerful offensive plant like . You can also place the Solar Winds environment on every ground lane and then play Tactical Cuke in the next few turns. That way, you can wipe out all your plant space as well as the zombies, which can obtain more sun in the next turn, and then play Cornucopia quickly to make more random plants in all lanes. This can also purely be played as a last ditch emergency card, wiping out powerful zombies on ground lanes so you can live to the next turn, avoiding certain defeat. This is especially helpful against zombie heroes that rely on environment decks, where you can destroy powerful zombies that are in powerful environments. Against This trick can spell disaster when it is played, and unlike Doom-Shroom, you can't depend on lower strength zombies to avoid it like you did it with Doom-Shroom. This can turn out worse if you are playing an environment deck as all your zombies in your special environments will be destroyed. The best way to counter this trick would be to try and discourage your opponent from playing the trick in the first place. Gravestone zombies are highly effective, as zombies are immune to it while in their gravestones. The Graveyard environment is the best counter as your opponent cannot use Tactical Cuke with it, but beware of Wall-Knignt who can use . If your deck lacks Gravestone zombies, playing Teleport or Teleportation Zombie is another way of dealing with your opponent even after the ground has been wiped out. Lastly, acknowledge the fact that this trick only affects zombies on the ground. Use the heights and aquatic lanes to play zombies more safely. However, some heroes like and Wall-Knight have an advantage on the aquatic lanes, while some heroes like Chompzilla have an advantage on the heights. Gallery TacticalCukeStat.jpg|Tactical Cuke's statistics tacticalcukecard.jpg|Tactical Cuke's card Tactical Cuke explosion.jpg|Tactical Cuke's explosion Tactical Cuke Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Tactical Cuke's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Category:Fruit cards Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill cards